Operation Date
by pelieth
Summary: What do you do when you try to impress a girl? You try to make her jealous, of course. Well, basically that's what someone like Beast Boy would think, but when he asks for Raven's help in an attempt to make another girl notice him, she has to deal with her own personal issues and maybe go through a heartbreak herself.
1. Chapter 1: The Idea

I do not own any of the Teen Titans versions and never will.

But I do own this story and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Idea**

"Today I went to that restaurant again and gosh I saw her, flawlessly walking from table to table." The green hero at the T shaped tower talked to his best robotic friend. "Dude, she's so perfect! She's-"

"Blonde and funny?" Cyborg added with a roll of his eye.

"…blonde and- hey!"

"It's not my fault that you're so predictable, man." He added as he got comfortable on their big couch. "Anyway. Have you asked her out yet?"

"Well, no. She kinda doesn't know I exist." Beast Boy said sheepishly and looking down.

"Way to go BB" His robotic friend said sarcastically. "Have you at least tried?"

"Huuum, I tried leaving her a note in my paid bill but she just rolled her eyes and threw the note to the side."

Cyborg was about to burst out laughing, seriously, he was, but then he decided that for once he would try to be a good friend and give him advice. "You need a different approach, grass stain." He started making his younger friend go into thought. "I'd say you…"

"I know!" He interrupted bumping a fist into his other hand. "I'll try to make her jealous."

Cyborg blinked his one eye in amazement. "No, B, that never…"

"It's perfect, she won't be able to resist me if she thinks that I'm being taken away. She'll fall immediately." She grinned widely.

"…"

"Come on Cy, that's the different approach you were suggesting. It'll work!" He said proudly.

The robotic hero was about to argue back when the changeling snickered and left the ops room. "I have a lot of planning to do!"

The boy in the black and purple suit went down the hall already plotting his strategy as a door opened on his way. No other than Raven herself went out of her dorm looking peacefully rested. 'Perfect!' His grin grew wider as he had just found his fake date. The boy didn't think twice to pop the question to his distracted teammate.

"Oh Raveeeen, mind giving me a hand with an issue?"

The aforementioned girl jumped ad for the first time acknowledged him. Then she turned to the opposite direction blushing of embarrassment for getting startled. She had to put a hand to her racing heart, and the other to the wall for support.

Beast Boy who paid no mind and went to her other side to face her.

"So, Rae?"

"What?!" She asked through gritted teeth.

Years ago she wouldn't even bother staying, but they had become somewhat closer after Trigon was defeated and after she had known, by sheer coincidence, about his horrible past, they accepted each other's differences and strengthened their bond.

"Will you help me, please?" Then he proceed to explain the plan. She listened, attentive but not amused for she still thought he was an idiot. So here she was listening to how Beast Boy was so certain that he would win over the heart of a girl by making her think he was dating someone else. Yeeeah…

She blinked a few times and probably deciding there was no point trying to prove how stupid that plan was, she just turned around and started to walk to the common room where she was originally heading. Beast Boy, who had not lost hope, followed her and continued talking.

"Hey, it won't be that bad, you know?" He explained. "Only one date, at her restaurant. You don't have to act that different from who you are, just maybe laugh at one of my jokes and hold my hand and-"

"Seriously, Beast Boy, I don't know what got into you to have the will to ask me such an idiotic favor, but even if it was a brilliant idea, I would have to decline. Me? With you?" She rolled her eyes. "Who'd believe that?!"

"But that won't be a problem. I'm telling you, it'll b natural. You can totally be yourself. Just say something nice about me or I don't know! What you'd normally do in dates."

She made a stop and faced him with a blank expression not talking for a while…

'Oh, carp' He thought.

"Ammm… I know, I know. I messed up!" He put his hand up defensively. "I wasn't thinking. But the point is, that it aint that hard or unnatural. Plus we're already friends so we'll skip the awkward part of it… and…" He looked at her apologetically and pleading. "Please?"

She sighed and resumed her walking, this time massaging her temples. The door to the main room opened and they failed to notice Cyborg still resting on the couch.

"It's that pizza place near the boardwalk, isn't it?"

His green eyes glimmered with glee. "It is! Yup!" Already anticipating her answer.

"Just this one time Beast Boy, and you'd better pay for the meal, I won't act all lovey-dovey and Azar, if this gets in the news, I'll- I'll-" The noticed how everything in the room got wrapped in dark energy circles dangerously. "-ok, ok." She breathed in and out for a couple of times. "That's all I ask. Let me know when, and I WON'T WEAR ANYTHING OTHER THAN THIS" She pointed at her characteristic leotard and cape."

"Yeeees! No problemo! I guarantee you won't go through a hard time!"

Cyborg, couldn't resist anymore and joined them. "What?!" He walked to them. "Raven, please don't tell me you'll take part on this. It's plain stupid!"

"Hey!" Beast Boy sneered offended.

Raven shrugged. "Through experience, I've learned that he would just go on and on asking. It was healthier to just agree." She merely answered with her expressionless face and proceeded to prepare her tea.

Cyborg whistled amazed and turned to the third teen. "You've got my respects, man. Of all people, I never thought you'd dare asking Raven."

"Who else if not?! Of course I also considered Starfire, but yeah right? Who'd believe I'm dating _her_?!"

There was a cracking sound and Raven had to stop pouring her soothing liquid into the now broken mug.

"Umm… is anything wrong?"

"Oh, nothing! I'm glad I'm good enough to help you."

She floated above the kitchen floor and not so gracefully left the room with a weird expression on her face. Was it pain?

Then Beast Boy smacked a hand on his face in realization.

Cyborg, also understanding the seriousness of the situation just rubbed the back of his neck. "Man, you're dead vegetarian meat."

* * *

[Shaking head] Beast Boy, Beast Boy, Beast Boy, you'll never learn.

Hey there guys! This fic will be a short story, not too much drama and also I'll try not to write a cliché. So please read and leave your review.


	2. Mending Hearts

I do not own any of the Teen Titans versions and never will.

Enjoy it, guys.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mending Hearts.**

She knew she was crying but she dare not reaching her face with her probably trembling hands to remove the tears. She was crushed but more than that, shocked. Raven was not one to break that easily, then again, this time she did.

She couldn't really blame her teammate for thinking that way, anyone could see how true that was.

She was always fighting her insecurities. It was a daily basis confrontation, and she mostly won. Shaking her head she readied herself to meditate yet again to ease the turmoil within.

[Knock]

"Umm, h-hi"

She turned still not responding.

"Will you open, please?" Beast Boy insisted.

"…"

He could tell she was there, her irregular breathing and a faint scent of tears easily perceived by his senses. He sighed. "I'll just… Gosh Rae, I really messed up." He rested his head on her door. "I'm not even going to try to convince you otherwise, it's entirely my fault."

"…"

"Listen, you don't have to forgive me if you don't want to. I… I'll put up with that, but… I _will _try to make you notice how stupid my comment was and how wrong you are for thinking you're not as worth as Starfire, or _anyone_ by that matter."

Inside, also next to the locked door she stood, daring to roll her ayes at his last comment not believing a word.

"It wasn't a spill of my tongue, I won't lie. Star is... Star! But it's just that- you know! She's surreal, too much if you ask me, not my type! Oh… and she's already taken, you know, well almost, or… is she?" He tried explaining as he started to babble. "What am I saying? Damn it, this is why I shouldn't use words to try and fix anything, I'm so helpless." He said grabbing some strands of his hair in frustration.

Growing irritated Raven floated to her bed to sit down.

He heard the movement inside and kept on trying to make her feel better. "Please, Rae-ven. Let's talk this through. I don't wanna lose our friendship."

She gritted her teeth at this. "Yeah, pleeease! You just don't want to lose your chance with that girl you like." She stated harshly, quietly but loud enough for him to listen. The boy smiled at her first words, despite her tone. He felt triumphant at the sound of her croaky yet full of energy voice. An angry Raven was always better than a depressed one.

"Let's forget about that, shall we? But, will you open now? Please?" He pleaded again to no avail.

"Uggh! Ok. I'll call it off. That's not important to me, not at all! Not when a close friend of mine is feeling this bad about herself. I really wish I could take my words back. But mostly, I really really want you to stop thinking like that, Rae. You're amazing! I truly mean it!"

Like I mentioned before, they had grown into more mature friends towards one another, rather than being the childish teammates arguing for every single thing like back in the old days. She had come to terms that all of them truly cared about her and that she should trust them a little more. He had been trying to convince her how worthy she was instead of asking her to forgive him, he even gave up on that fake date plan of his. Touched by the sincerity she decided to open the door and have a more decent conversation.

The door suddenly opened making him lose his balance. Then his eyes met the empath who had finally opened the fortress of her dorm room. She glanced at him then at the floor sighing.

"Look, I'm not truly mad. I- think I overreacted. I know that I shouldn't have taken it on you. I blamed you for my faults."

The green teen son regained his stance and took a step closer to her. He frowned at the evidence of tears.

"Which faults?"

She shrugged.

"No one's perfect, Raven." He smiled. "Look at me! I'm one to talk." He smiled wider and she sensed no depression at all. She had learned that over the years he chose to demonstrate only the happiest side of him, fearing his inner struggle would come out and make him miserable, though ignored and picked on, he did this as a shield, not different from her own meditating method. And as of physical faults, he was in good terms with his looks, she could tell. He never lied when he proudly praised his own ears, and stuff like that. Besides the green and elfic appearance did nothing to mask the young handsome guy he truly was. She allowed herself to think that way, but not without a faint blush upon her cheeks.

"I wish I had that confidence." She raised an eyebrow. "Though I'm certain no one has ever… tried to, you know, ask me out. That has to mean something, I- I know that I'm not a–"

"Attractive?" He interrupted her. "Ok, I _did_ say that Starfire was something else, but Rae, you _are _attractive. Seriously, what is it you see when you look in the mirror?"

"I never really use it, I _do _think vanity is useless." She rolled her eyes.

He stood there agape at her last statement. "Oh well, I truly think you're pretty." He managed to say rubbing his nape. Then they both stood there with nothing to say and Raven started to feel uncomfortable.

"Thank you. I know what you're trying to say, Beast Boy, but-

"No, no buts."

She sighed. "Well, What I'm trying to say is, whether they _do _think I'm pretty or not, doesn't matter since nobody dares approaching me. And then again, it wouldn't matter because if anyone is interested…" She sighed again. "I wouldn't really know what it feels like or how to act in such situation anyway. Do people really enjoy it? Isn't it awkward? Isn't it false and pretentious? I'm not even sure if I'd like that so…"

Beast Boy stood there in silence and Raven thought that her friend has given up and mentally chuckled sadly ready to go back to her room.

"Then I'll ask you out." He said sternly.

"W-wait. Wait. Huh?" She tried asking.

"Raven, will you do me the honor to go out with me?"

* * *

Poor Raven, how are you going to get away from that? That's if you want ;)

I bet some of you saw that coming but you'll have to keep reading for more surprises. I'm picturing a really sweet story so, read.

Thanks.


	3. Convinced

I do not own any of the Teen Titans and it hurts me every time I write it.

Enjoy it, guys.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Convinced.**

"Then I'll ask you out." The changeling said sternly.

"W-wait. Wait. Huh?" She tried asking.

That couldn't be real, could it? No, this was Garfield Mark Logan, the self-proclaimed _master_ _prankster_. Yeah, this was a joke.

"Raven, will you do me the honor to go out with me?"

He repeated and then she concluded something entirely different.

"Nice try, Beast Boy, but you already called it off and I don't really feel like pretending going on a date with you."

"You won't have to." He got closer to her, still serious. "It has absolutely nothing to do with that!"

She frowned dangerously as it started to sink in. "Then there's no way in hell… or Azarath I'm going with you." She frowned getting angry. "You think my empathic powers are for nothing! You don't see me that way, I know that, you know that, so why pretending, huh?"

"Because…"

"It was a rhetorical question! What made you think I would accept something like that! You're openly pitying me!"

He gulped at this, he never thought he would make things worse.

"Am I that miserable to your eyes as to go this far?"

"What?! No! Raven, that's the exact opposite. I really want to go out with you because I love your company. You know that, use those empathic powers now!"

She didn't have to, she knew he meant it.

"I just wanted a change, and I really wanted- no, I really want to show you how it is to have a date and all the fun that comes with it because it's with you, not because it has to _pretentiously be fun_."

"Fun? Seriously?!"

Then he continued a little angrier. "I had come to accept that uninterested personality of yours, but the thing is that you never try anything at all."

"Well excuse me if I'm not that outgoing and willing to try new experiences that are potentially a waste of time."

"Waste of time? Having a good time is a waste of time?" He said calmer, and she calmed too.

"It is, Beast Boy. And if I have to repeat myself… No one is really interested in asking me out. I wouldn't know how to act in such situation. I don't think people really enjoy it. Plus it's awkward, false and pretentious." She said counting raising a finger with every argument.

He smiled triumphantly, took the hand she was using to count and smiled.

"Then go out with me!" He repeated warmly.

Then he proceeded to count down, using her own fingers as well. "I'm already interested in asking you out. You'll just have to follow my lead and be yourself. I'll do everything on my power to make you enjoy it. And I- I know it won't be anything romantic and stuff, now _that_ would be awkward." He defended sheepishly. "But I wanna take you, just to hang out. You and me. So it won't be false or pretentious at all."

His hand lingered on her briefly but as he let go she felt a bit colder somehow. She shook that though off and proceeded to say, "What's not false about it? First lie, it's not a date." She sighed. "And anyway… you don't have to do that for me." She continued shyly. "If… If I can't get a date myself then that's my problem… or decision."

"Well, I'm not doing this just for you. I'm sure we both will have a great time! I know I will. And yes yes, before you say anything along the lines of _my-type-of-fun-is-not-your-type-of-fun, _save it! Cuz I already know that, but that's the fun part, finding out how to steal a few smiles from you!"

She blushed against her own will.

"Amm…"

"Raven, wasn't it you who said that I would just go on and on asking and that it was healthier to just agree?"

She smirked, he had a point. "I still think it's a bad idea, though."

He smiled. "You'll have a great time, promise."

She just shrugged but smiled the tiniest smile. He smiled wider and threw an arm around her mischievously. "See, Rae, I have this charm… so hard to resist."

Rolling her eyes and brushing his arm off, she added. "Don't push it."

…

It was 7:00 pm when Robin dismissed the team after a long and tiring training session. The boy was worried about something he might have heard and he needed to confirm, so he waited for them to leave to finally call Beast Boy back in.

The younger teen looked confused but stayed behind anyway. "Sup, man?"

The leader frowned as a warning, but Beast Boy didn't budge, instead he asked _nicer_, "Ok, what is it this time?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out." He said sighing. "Beast Boy, as a leader I can't help worrying about every detail, as insignificant it would seem. But… if what I overheard in the hallway earlier today is true, then it's not an insignificant issue, it's a huge thing if you really asked Raven out." He said trying not to speak too loud.

"Oh… that. You- you were there?" He laughed embarrassed. "Well, I don't know if you listened to _everything_ we said but it's not serious."

"It's not?!" He asked getting angry. "Then why…?!"

"Hey chill, not serious as in not romantic. But relax. It's not as if I'll play with her. She knows it's not like that, we can't possibly be 9a good match." He chuckled. "But we kind of made a deal that's all, so I'll show her how to behave in a real date so she could find her confidence."

After a few minutes letting the information sink in, the boy wonder commented, "Kind of a silly plan if you ask me."

"Well, I won't know until I try." He shrugged.

"I'm just… worried about her, her emotions are easily… broken."

"So I'll fix them." He said sternly. "She's my friend too. Important and dear. That's why I'm doing it."

"Humm… So no feelings attached?" He dreaded a consequences of two members of his team romantically involved. That almost never worked.

"No feelings attached. Just friendship and respect."

* * *

Just friendship and respect, huh?

We'll see about that…

Well guys, thank you for reading yet another chapter of this my beloved story. Let me know if you liked it, and see you in my next chapter!


	4. Ready?

I don't own the Teen Titans.

But try to enjoy this fic about them, will you guys?

* * *

**Chapter 4: Ready?**

As the week went by, Raven grew more and more unsure about the date. Her heart raced faster every time the changeling was around, all because of that stupid deal, or was it? Today was the day and she had grew any bad habits she would be biting her fingernails right now, thank Azar for her meditation training.

Her emotions were unusually quiet, as if they themselves were feeling uneasy and confused with the whole situation, therefore unable to act upon it. Whatever it was, she was feeling thankful, she would only have to worry about her own behavior without her colorful personalities interfering.

As for the others, even though they didn't quite get how two 'just friends' would go on a date, they guessed it would be a funny scene to watch. After Robin talked to Beast Boy, none of them had made it hard for the already flustered teens, not even Cyborg.

It was twenty minutes before the set up date and there came knock on Raven's door… 'Humm, someone's inpatient.' She thought and opened the door before developing any second thoughts. As she opened the door, a smiling Starfire appeared in front of her.

"May I be welcomed in the privacy of your bedroom?" For a moment Raven hesitated, she suspected her visit would only make her feel more awkward than she already was. Nonetheless, she stepped aside and let her in.

"I know I don't have to say this, but I don't have much time before-"

"Oh, and that is why I am here. Robin had me promise not to interfere in your day of the going out, but friend…" She hugged her, not even a crushing hug, but a nice and warm one. "Good luck!"

"Star, I appreciate it but… it's just Beast Boy, nothing serious."

"And yet he tried so hard, so please, do try to enjoy."

"Well, I truly appreciate such gesture."

"And…" Starfire fidgeted. "I know you don't truly see it as a date and that it's not your wish to give yourself up to vanity, but can I…"

Somehow the tamaranian convinced the goth girl to get her hair done in a nice but innocent bun that somehow made her look less gloomy. She thanked her friend but rushed her out for she didn't want to be seen when Beast Boy came to pick her up. Not so much time later, the aforementioned teen stood in front of her door, took a deep breath and knocked. 'Here goes nothing.' He thought.

Raven opened her door fully revealing her hair done at which Beast Boy pointed "But… I thought… we were not going to dress up or any-".

"Starfire." The girl deadpanned with a shrug interrupting him and Beast Boy chuckled. "I like it." He added nonchalantly. So far so good, they both thought, this wasn't feeling awkward or anything… yet.

"Milady." He bowed and stepped aside so she could walk past him. She had guessed he would try to offer his arm or some sort of cheesy action. 'So, he did know I don't like too gentlemanly behavior.' To which she smiled, to herself that is, for she didn't make it visible to the boy next to her.

"So, where are we going first?" He asked and she gave him a quizzical look.

"But- Weren't you going to…"

"Just kidding." He laughed fully. She playfully pushed him a little but continued walking. "Well Raven, I figured pizza wasn't the best place to take out a girl like you…"

"And you thought well." She rolled her eyes.

"…so I decided on this awesome vegetarian place, which I swear you'll love." He added this last part in a rush, kind of defensively, and a little too apologetically for her liking. She looked down sheepishly and assured him. "It's not like I hate vegetarian food, I actually like it. I just appreciate meat as well. I don't know when I gave you that impression."

"Uh- well… true! Ammm, I just thought…" He started rubbing the back of his neck. "Everyone makes fun of it, not even Starfire likes to eat my stuff." He looked away ashamed. "Sorry I guess I was wrong." Then he cheered up. "Well that's great then!" He smiled widely and made a stop.

She noticed they were in front of the garage door and backed away a little.

"Oh no, please don't tell me you asked Cyborg to lend you the T-Car."

He knew she would assume that and smiled at her reaction amused but then shook his head. "Nope."

She blinked a few times and then dared asking almost afraid of the answer. "Robin's motorcycle?" He laughed out at this and shook his head again finally opening the door.

"Well, you're not too far, though" He started walking. "Asking for any of the other vehicles would have been _pretentious, _so…" He stopped past the T-Ship and there it was a perfectly new scooter with two helmets. "Ta-dah!"

"A scooter." She said monotonously but still impressed. "So you finally got one."

"Yeah, I knew you'd remember. I've always wanted one, and since I wouldn't borrow any of the other vehicles I thought, 'Hey, I might as well get something for my own use'. I wasn't ready all those years ago, but I figured I have matured." She opened her mouth as if ready to object but then smirked, he only stuck out his tongue and went on. "Then I saw it, almost calling out for me. I had to buy it. Oh, I just love it!" He said and hugged it Beast Boy style.

She saw in amusement for a while and the coughed. "Well, I guess you've found a better date than me, so I'll leave you two alone." She faked moving back to the tower and he laughed.

"Sorry, I couldn't hide my excitement. Well, hop on." He seated and took the two helmets, he was going to give her hers when he noticed something. "Oh…" He started a little disappointedly. "Your hair… I guess it will be ruined."

"Oh. We can fix that." She started undoing her bun. "It was Starfire's idea anyway, not my style." As her hair fell down, he noticed how the tips of her hair had twisted a little giving it a wavy look. She looked beautiful. Was Raven always this cute?

His thoughts came to a dead stop when the girl he was staring at took the helmet, but then, she wasn't putting it on. Why? "You all right?" He asked worriedly.

Suddenly aware that she would have to hold him tightly, Raven felt a rush of insecurity. Wasn't it too intimate? She still didn't say or do anything.

Beast Boy grew disappointed as he somehow figured out what the problem was. "Umm… Sorry. I just thought you wouldn't mind… well. I was going to buy it anyway-" He had already started going down the scooter when she stopped him.

"I- I'm sorry. You're right. I think we're close enough to take a ride like this. I was being childish and… yeah, I trust you."

Seeing he hadn't even thought about it meant he wasn't particularly planning on being so close to her. She had to admit that he was being truly considerate. He had been exactly what she would like on a date so far, and they hadn't even left the building.

She put her helmet before her emotions turned visible and sat on the back seat. Then firmly put her hands around his torso.

"It's ok if you don't want to." He offered one last time.

"I don't want anything false, remember? And if this is how the authentic Beast Boy would do it then this is exactly how we're going to do it."

He was looking at her from his side but he could tell she was really down with it. He could feel her rapidly pounding heart against his back and he smiled warmly at her gesture, then put his own helmet on, mostly to hide the blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Then. Off we go!" Beast Boy said cheerfully. 'To the best date you've ever had!'

* * *

You've ever had? I think what you really wanted to say is 'To the best date we've ever had!'

This was just the start to what might be the start of these two romance.

Glad to know you stayed so far to read it. Thanks a lot and keep reading my next chapter!


	5. Happy

I don't, really, I don't own the Teen Titans.

This is just a story I wrote for you about them. Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 4: Happy.**

She could feel the wind caressing her cheek, not harshly hitting her. She had assumed Beast Boy would drive recklessly, but he was doing pretty well. It also helped that they were wearing regular casual clothes as they had agreed and she felt comfortable.

In her comfort, she loosened her grip on him, and he jokingly accelerated. She gasped and gripped him even tighter causing a smug smirk on Beast Boy's face. She just frowned a little not really angry about it, he was being himself and that made the whole thing easier to cope with.

She took her time to check her surroundings and for the first time she noticed they were leaving Jump City.

"Ammm… you're not going to kidnap me now, are you?"

"Of course I am." He smiled wider. "And I'll just set you free when I get a 'Thank you, Beast Boy, this was the best date ever'".

"Thank you, Beast Boy, this was the best date ever!" She said mockingly.

He rolled his eyes and slowed down finally reaching their destination. "Ha- ha, funny. But I want you to mean it, aaaaaand…" He stopped completely. "I truly believe you won't wanna head home just yet." He turned to an outdoor restaurant. The place was breathtaking, everything about it was so naturalistic and cozy. There was a stream running down right in the middle of the place. There were what appeared to be trained eagles and other beautiful birds. She gaped at the sight earning a satisfied grin from Beast Boy.

That was the kind of place in which she knew he would feel at home. And that was the kind of place in which he knew she would feel at peace. Everything was perfectly balanced for the two of them to enjoy and she knew he had anticipated this.

They went in and took a reserved table right under a peach tree and next to the stream. She closed her eyes for a few seconds in relaxation and smiled the tiniest of smiles. "Ok, Beast Boy, I'll just say it once. You did a great job. So far I just love this place." He stared at her as she let her eyes wonder around once more then she mouthed a 'Thank you' before the waiter came in with the menus.

Through the meal she discovered that he had trained those eagles a while ago on the condition that they would free them after two years, then he would come back to train other eagles and so on. She admired how much he truly cared for animals and how considerate he was to them, not to mention it was a talent she never imagined he would have. But training animals? That's exactly what Beast Boy would be good at, now that she thought about it.

"Now, Rae, tell me about you."

She rolled her eyes at the predictable phrase. "Please Beast Boy, we've lived together for, what? Four years? I don't think there's anything we don't know about each other."

"Like training animals?" He teased. "Come on, you didn't know that part of me, and I'm sure there's lots I still don't know about you…"

"Well I'm not that complicated of a woman. I'm so methodic and boring, I'm sure you've all memorized my routine."

"If there's anyone interesting I know, that's you, Raven. So… please?

"Ok, well, amm… I'll start with my likes, though there aren't many." She started but mumbled the last parts. "Shockingly, I love reading." He chuckled at her sarcasm. "My favorite author is…"

The afternoon went on and on with a few surprises here and there, she wasn't sharing anything too deep about her, not that he was asking anyway, but being who she was, even the most trivial and routine stuff were interesting enough for him.

At some point a grown up man who was passing by took notice of the two teens. Then approached happily though interrupting their meal.

"Oh, afternoon, B-man!"

Raven raised an eyebrow a little amused at the nickname but said nothing, Beast Boy eyed her visibly embarrassed but stood up to properly greet the older man.

"Mr. Barton. It's so nice to see you." Raven stood up as well. She might not like interacting with people but she did have manners. "This is Raven. Raven, this is Mr. Barton."

"Pleasure." She said.

"The pleasure's all mine seeing such beautiful young lady." Then he turned to Beast Boy. "You're a lucky guy."

Raven stood uncomfortably and tuned away slightly probably fearing a blush. He blushed as well but managed much better. "Am I not?! This isn't my girlfriend, though. Oh but we _are _on a date, Sir."

"Let's say no more. Then your meal's on me!"

"Oh, no you don't have to do that."

"That's too kind, Mr. Barton but-"

The two young heroes said trying to prevent him from paying for their lunch but he took both teens by the shoulders and kindly but firmly said. "It's. On. Me." He smiled, patted Beast Boy shoulder and off he went.

"That's the owner, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he's the one who found me to help him with his birds."

"Nice man."

"Oh he is. He was the one to even propose to liberate the birds every certain time."

"Oh, and here I thought you were the considerate one." She commented sipping from her drink.

"Oh pleeeeaase. Even if he hadn't said anything… I would've definitely said-"

She giggled behind her glass of water and the boy could speak no more. That smile of hers had always mesmerized him.

She noticed and took the glass down, suddenly feeling on the spot.

"Raven, please don't ever feel ashamed over smiling, ok? Especially with me, you know how hard I try to make you happy."

Happy? Not laugh? But he always used to say he wanted her to laugh, he had always tried even with lame dory jokes. One thing was to make her laugh, but this? Wow. Everything felt so warm inside. It was too overwhelming since she felt not only her but his emotions. She looked into his green eyes and knew it, he was being genuine, and having someone admitting that they wanted to make her happy was too much. And god was he making a good job, because in that moment, in that very instant, she felt really, really happy.

* * *

Sure, she wasn't the only one feeling happy that afternoon.

Oh boy. It took me a long time to update but here it is. Chapter four.

Thanks a lot for reading, I hope you like it and see you next chapter.


	6. Ruined Date?

I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Ruined Date?**

She had to admit that the food was well prepared and tasty, you could hardly say that there wasn't any meat in there. The changeling beamed at this revelation from Raven, having won a bet against Cyborg who swore she wouldn't 'like that crap', but mostly pleased with making Raven happy if just with the food.

On the other hand she was feeling on the spot. Not that she wasn't already used to civilian looking at them and murmuring, but this time she knew it was different. The otherwise suited heroes were wearing regular conformable clothes, by themselves, and having lunch in a beautiful place.

The boy just chuckled and assured. "If you don't feel comfortable about it, we can make an announcement on how this is just as friends. If that's what you want."

She knew he was smiling trying to show sympathy but inside he would feel crushed if she were to deny going out with him so she half lied, "Oh, no, please. It's just the attention. That's all."

"Well then, maybe it's time to go." He gave her a smile of relief and stood up.

They said thank you to Mr. Barton and headed out, but as they were going to the scooter…

"Wait!" He took her hand before she continued walking. "Let's take a walk. Look." He proceeded to point to the forest which had a perfectly shaped pathway most likely formed by the many hikers and passersby of the area. She considered it for a few seconds…

"Huh, looks totally creepy and dangerous."

"Aw come on. Sure you'll find it beautiful and awe-inspiring once we go past the surface."

'Just like you' he thought affectionately but quickly shook the thought off. 'No time to think that way about your teammate.'

"Well, if anything were to happen I'll just feed you to the wildlife and flee."

He chuckled but led her way still holding her hand. "If that were to happen I'd be your knight in shining armor who would save the princess."

"Please, don't call me a princess."

He laughed and their senseless conversation went on and on making beast Boy laugh and Raven roll her eyes in her attempts to hide her smile. She admittedly found out that his company made her feel at peace.

Woah, there was something she never expected to feel with him, he was for years the embodiment of annoyance and here he was walking by her side in this pacific and delightful scenario. She took a second to enjoy the aromas perceived in the forest and glanced up ahead all the leaves. Dusk was sending beautiful colors to the firmament and through the leaves and branches she could see the movement of the birds readying to rest for the day. Definitely not something she would see any time soon again. She stopped abruptly as an idea, more like a desire, popped into her head.

"Let's go up there."

She said and with no warning she started to fly releasing for the first time his hand.

He grinned nodding, secretly happy that she had taken the initiative for once, but right then he felt the warmth leaving his palm. He stared at it for a while as this whole idea sunk in. Raven was with him… on a date. If only his old self knew this, he would totally freak! The boy never denied himself the crush he had initially developed towards the half demon, but that was years ago, and the sentiment wore off eventually. Not that he ever stood a chance. The green teen dismissed the idea of pursuing the affection from the girl. It never stopped him from trying to make her laugh, though. Then again… why?

He kept looking at his gloved hand and noticed with slight fear how much he missed her grip, also, he couldn't help but notice how comfortable they both must have felt since they were holding hands for so long. He looked up at where she was floating and wondered if she had perceived this too.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked from above and the boy had to leave his thoughts aside to follow her, he detransformed and stood on a firm branch next to Raven who continued floating.

"I just had to admire all this before it got too dark. It's so…"

"…breathtaking, isn't it?" He offered.

She smiled and nodded.

"Told ya…" Then he whispered. "Everything so scary and dark from the outside hides something amazing in the inside."

She slowly turned to him suddenly noting there was more to his words. The blush on his face, though barely visible with the current illumination, gave him away.

"You- You think-?" She had barely begun her question when a harsh movement shook all the area. Lots of birds rushed flying in their direction making them lose their stand and seconds later they found themselves on the ground.

"What's going on?" He asked before an earthquake shook them once more.

They looked at each other and being the responsible heroes they were, they nodded solemnly and rushed to the town where crowds of people were running not really knowing where to hide. Though they were no big buildings, they couldn't be too safe.

Raven wrapped with her powers the posts and beast boy made a loud noise in his elephant shape. Then he changed back to give some instructions.

"Listen, we are Beast Boy and Raven from the Teen Titans. Do not panic! We're here to- [cracking sounds] to help you. There's a safe place not far from here, but you'll have to follow our instructions to get there."

Though they had listened, most of them kept on murmuring and moving with no direction at all. His eras fell down a little but said again, "Trust me!" then transformed into his eagle form. People kept on panicking since the shaking didn't stop, Raven noticed and groaned, then concentrated all her empathic powers and with a lot of effort embraced every single person in her magic to ease their fear, which worked for afterwards, they all started to walk calmly to where Beast Boy was directing them.

Only after the whole mess was over and people were guarded safely could the teens rest for a few seconds. The mayor reached them and offered whatever he came up with in an attempt to thank their heroes. They politely refused and then said their goodbyes.

"If you change your mind, I'll always be available for you. Thank you!"

"And thank _you_, Sir."

When they were finally left alone, they noticed it was already dark and it was also getting colder. Raven let out a loud sigh to which Beast Boy stopped. She turned to him concerned and noticed he was looking down.

"So much for the best date you'd ever have, huh? I- I'm sorry, Rae."

She knew he was feeling down but counted on his often cheerful way of always looking at the bright side. "Are you sorry about the earthquake? Because I was pretty sure you couldn't cause those."

He half chuckled still looking down. "I'm sorry cuz because of my lack of leadership you had to drain almost all your energy."

"These people are not used to having us heroes here to aid them, of course they didn't know our ways to keep them safe. That earthquake was pretty hard if you ask me, it was only natural for them to panic."

"But, if I had been more convincing I-"

"Beast-"

"I just feel bad that you used your powers like that. And don't lie to me… I know just how hard it is for you to ease someone's pain or any other negative emotion. That's something a true hero would do."

"You _are_ a true hero, and I admire you for all you do as one. I wouldn't even have thought about getting everyone into that baseball field, let alone being the one trying to guide them." She admitted.

He sensed the truth behind her words and felt his heart skip a few beats with Raven admitting her admiring something about him. "Still, I- I guess we can call it a day and head back to the Tower."

"If I remember correctly, we would end this date until I said the magic words. Which words were they, again?"

He chuckled a little more upbeat and rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Beast Boy, this was the best date ever."

She smiled, for the umpteenth time that day and assured him, "So we'll end it as soon as I say those words."

* * *

Someone's having fun… And I hope it's not just Beast Boy and Raven, I want you, my beloved readers, to have fun as well.

Until my next update. Bye!

Thanks for reading.


	7. The perfect date

I don't own the Teen Titans or its characters. I just own this fanfic.

* * *

**The best date ever**

"I- I guess we can call it a day and head back to the Tower."

She didn't like it, the Raven wasn't looking forward to going back to the tower ad that had her confused. She was… enjoying this. Maybe she wasn't really having fun but… what was it if not? The boy looked down, perhaps she was just trying to lift his mood, but a part of her really wanted to stay, with him.

"If I remember correctly, we would end this date until I said the magic words. Which words were they, again?"

He chuckled a little more upbeat and rolled his eyes. "_Thank you, Beast Boy, this was the best date ever._"

She smiled and assured him, "So we'll end it as soon as I say those words."

Beast Boy started walking with glee but soon it left his face as he remember something.

"Oh no… wha- what time is it?" He said as he checked. 19:18 he read. "Shoot." Then he proceeded with a smack on his forehead. "Seriously?" He murmured and then sheepishly glanced at Raven. "I think we sorta missed my next plan."

Raven was curious as to what Beast Boy had planned and cocked her head a little. Giving her the cutest look, or so he thought.

"Not that it matters now but we were going to a poetry club, since you like that stuff so much. What was the name? Da- Dato" He tried to recall its name.

"Dátil?!" She tried to suppress her amazement.

"Yeah… that one, I just happened to know some new performers were coming so I thought… well, it doesn't matter we… won't make it, it started… 20 minutes ago."

How did he know?! Wait- had he always paid that much attention to her? It was… scary, in a way, but sweet, really sweet. Especially since she doubted he had liked those kinds of shows. He tried his best to give her a great time, and just knowing how hard he tried made her feel really really special.

'Wow, if Beast Boy always put this much effort in his other dates…' She wondered. She couldn't understand why he was still single, she would have probably alre- Oh no, no no no, was she really accepting the fact that she would go out with him, like in a relationship. As the thought sunk in, she got as red as one could get, considering how pale she was, he wasn't looking at her right now, which she thanked.

He gave a final sigh but then regained himself and gave her a toothy grin. I guess we'll have to improvise. There it was, the ever-optimistic Beast Boy.

She nodded not daring speaking just yet.

She contemplated his grown up but still boyish features and wonder when that goofy guy had turned into this man. She continued observing as he tried to come up with an idea so she offered, "We could have a snack or something, I could use an energy boost with all the magic I had to use before." She suggested truthfully.

He smiled and agreed. They headed to the scooter and then he stopped. "Oh, just… give me a second. Wait for me, okay?

She raised her eyebrow but nodded. She saw as he ran back downtown only to disappear on the next corner. She glanced at the scooter that somehow represented what he was trying to do today. Wait a minute, what was it again? Wasn't he just trying to prove a point? Somehow that didn't seem right, not with all the trouble he went through.

'Why is he doing so much for me? We-we're just friends and [sigh] that's never going to change.' She noticed how miserable that thought made her. 'This is just what a good friend would do.' She concluded bitterly and why did it feel… empty?

'I guess I want it to be… a real date.'

She bit her lower lip.

'Do I- like Beast Boy? That way?'

Her sight turned to the direction he had gone to and an image of him popped into her head, he appeared with a warm adorable yet confident smile. She just loved that smile, and she oh so wanted to keep it going. 'Damn. I've fallen for that stupid smile of his! Now of all times, when he's obviously still into that girl whose attention he desperately wanted to get."

'Great, now I'm jealous. Oh Azar, I do like him. That way.' She face palmed in realization.

She suddenly felt the urge of doing something for him. She was definitely not ready to admit her feelings, but she wanted to show her gratitude.

In that moment she saw someone walking by. Someone who might be perfect to help her in her newfound quest. It was her turn to surprise the boy.

She took longer than he did, when she came back she saw him waiting by the scooter. "Sorry. Bathroom." There was no need to explain any more. "I thought you were buying something." Confused she added when she saw he had nothing.

"Oh, not yet! I asked people where we could enjoy a quite a nice place and there's this tower presumably with the best view of the city."

"Sounds good to me." Actually that was perfect for her own plan.

…

"You must be freaking kidding me!" The changeling saw in horror that the site they were visiting was closed for the day. That was just his luck! He couldn't take it anymore and just sat down on an empty bench near the road, he put his head on his palms and let out a sigh of frustration. How could things go this wrong? And now it was already dark and time to come back home. What a lame date he turned out to be ad in front of Raven, the girl of his dreams. Those were the thoughts running in his head as he purposefully looked away from her.

On the other side of the road, Raven crossed her arms not in frustration but in pain 'cuz she had seen the grief in her partner's eyes. He has always shown too much affection through those eyes and she couldn't believe today they were about to cry, or so they seemed.

"So, where is that utterly annoying optimism you've always shown?" Raven asked and sat next to him.

"I don't feel anywhere near optimistic right now, Rae" he looked up to her and chuckled sadly. "It's already late, we should go back to the Tower".

The dark girl nodded in response. "Can I just order a tea to go?" She asked pointing at a nearby not so appealing café just a few yards away. "Would you like something?"

"Oh, I'll go." He offered standing up.

"Don't worry I'll do it myself." Seeing that there was nothing else to do, the boy agreed with a nod and headed to the scooter picking up his helmet ready to put it on since they were most likely heading back home soon enough.

He had gone out with Raven, RAVEN for God's sake. That was the highlight of his year! He observed the protection equipment as a reminder of the date, the good times and the bad times. Raven had had a good time, or at least she did for during the first part of the date and that was enough to make him happy. And speaking of the girl, hasn't she taken too long? Not that he was in a hurry. How could he ever want to leave from- whatever this was? It didn't seem like the original plan, they were being genuinely just keeping each other company, discovering new lights of one another. And he just loved what he had seen that evening.

He heard footsteps behind and turned around to see the girl he was thinking about with two coffee cups. "I didn't know what to get you, but I figured anything sweet would do, so..." She said handing him his cup. "Thanks." He replied, quietly enough to give away his sadness. But then Raven smiled and he couldn't help but ask "What?"

"You know? This tea turned out really tasty. It's just a nice contrast to this windy night". He smiled warmly at her knowing she was probably just trying to make him feel better, well if that was the case, he had to repay. "And this smoothie is just how I like it, I can't believe you know me that well." he wiggled his eyebrows but she could tell he was just trying to make _her_ feel better. It worked, if he was trying something nice for her that meant he was okay. They enjoyed the beverages silently but happily, then a sound startled both.

"Wha-?" The green teen asked almost spilling his remaining smoothie. "Fireworks?"

They had turned to look up at the illuminated sky.

"Oh wooow, this is just amazing. If I had known they would throw fireworks, I wouldn't have been so gloomy. They are great!"

Raven remained silent but mesmerized by the colorful lights above. But also because a knot had formed in the middle of her throat.

Beas Boy looked at her, suddenly aware of her shyness, but why? Just when he opened his mouth to ask her, she pointed back at the sky where it read "Thank you, Beast Boy."

His mouth slowly went wide. He blinked a few times then looked at his date who got even shyer hugging herself protectively with her sight fixated on the sky.

As the weight of what she had done sunk in, the boy couldn't control his actions as he assaulted the girl in an embrace, with enough strength to lift her up, next thing they knew they were spinning. "You're awesome!" He repeated over and over. When his spins came to an end he just stood there holding her dearly.

"It's- It's nothing compared to what you've done." She replied shyly.

"I don't know what to say. When-?" He asked parting away.

"The Mayor might have helped me a little as a thank you." Then she turned a little more serious and added, "And I figured, in a date it's the both parties trying to make each other happy, and I really wanted to do something for _you_ tonight."

When he couldn't come up with words he just smiled mesmerized by the girl in front of him.

She smiled too, and got closer to him. "Well then. Thank you, Beast Boy, this was-" But she was interrupted when he hold her into yet another hug. Surprised she froze right then. "B-"

"No, please. Please, don't say those words. I don't want this to end, I don't wanna go home and pretend this was it. I won't, I just can't."

Raven regained the composure she had mastered all her life and gently pushed him off her and weakly whispered. "Beast Boy. What are we doing?"

"I- I was hoping you knew?" He said/asked bashfully. "Rae, this was a complete disaster as a date… I- everything I had anticipated, well it didn't turn out well. But still, I don't know about you but… I loved every minute."

She remained there, speechless, but somehow it felt right. As if she weren't to talk in that moment, this moment was his, and so his speech continued.

"I-" He stopped and swallowed the last remain of nervousness ad then reached his hand to cup her face. "I like you." There, he said it. "I really do. And I won't pretend I just noticed, there's no way I have just noticed, I've known it since day one, 'cuz Rae, you're downright amazing! So strong, so smart, so beautiful, so determined, so- so not what I am. And for many years I thought, 'yeah Beast Boy, keep dreaming'. But today, I didn't just see you as _you_… I saw you… and me, and how great we are together, and how much I'd give to go on like this."

By this point Raven was half listening, half trying to keep her emotions at bay. With one last glance at the floor, she closed her eyes forcefully trying to summon any of that determination he swore he saw in her, or enough to say, "I, wow- I don't know what to say." Then she placed her hand upon the one he kept caressing her cheek and gave him a sincere but tiny smile.

"So this is what dates are for." She commented. "To discover how we truly feel about one another." He nodded and got closer to her and reassured. "I really, really like you. And I know I'm falling for you-"

In a moment of pure instinct, Raven closed the distance between them in a deep kiss. His lips didn't respond right away as the shock numbed his senses but when he did… oh if this was how kisses felt, no wonder everyone made such a fuzz about them. Beast Boy was sweet and passionate all at once. All Raven could do was trying to synchronize with him, and boy were they the perfect match. What at first seemed mere passion turned into a delicate caressing of each other's lips, not daring to separate completely. They were where they belonged.

When they eventually stopped, it seemed the world had stopped too because all they could do was stare at each other, smiling. Raven took his hands in hers and told him, "I'm normally not good expressing emotions but if that didn't speak for me then I don't know what would." She smirked.

He played innocent and suggested, "nothing a few more of these couldn't reaffirm." And he stole yet another peck from her lips.

"It's official, this was the best date ever." She said smugly.

"Are you kidding?! This has just begun, babe." He grinned. "Lots of great dates are ahead of us."

"You'd better not plan them, then."

"Ha - ha. Funny."

"I'd love anything as long as it's with you." She said with a faint red color decorating her cheeks.

He contemplated her adoringly and whispered, "No plans it is."

* * *

FIN

They had seen it coming. Since he moment they got themselves into the date... they knew they were so gonna get it!

Thanks for reading so far. I just love this couple and if you do too, I hope the fic was worth reading ;)

Bye - bye!


End file.
